Liebes Tagebuch
by Kardia
Summary: Sequel zu 'Versklavt', Die Situation aus Amys Sicht. im Original von Lanta 'Dear Diary'


So hier ist das zweite und wahrscheinlich auch letzt Sequel von **Versklavt**. Wer die Story vorher nicht gelesen hat, wird diesen One-shot hier ziemlich unverständlich finden, also schaut doch einfach mal in meinem Profil nach.

----------

**Disclaimer**: Es gehört immer noch alles JKR was aus dem HP-Universum bekannt ist. Amy und die Idee zu dieser Story gehören Lanta.

----------

----------

Liebes Tagebuch

Dad ist wieder weg. Sechs Wochen, genau in der Mitte der Sommerferien, und weder er noch Mama wollen mir sagen wohin. Genau wie letztes Jahr und jedes Jahr davor. Wenigstens verpasst er nie meinen Geburtstag.

Mama sah sehr unglücklich aus als er ging und Dad… hmm, sein Gesicht war irgendwie ausdruckslos.

Ich wünschte sie würden mir sagen, was los ist.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Ich hab heute kurz in die Küche geschaut und Dad mit jemandem über die Feuerstelle sprechen gesehen. Er hat gekniet, und ich weiß das ist normal zu knien, weil der Kopf ziemlich tief erscheint, aber da war etwas, wie er es gemacht hat… und er nannte den Mann ‚Herr'.

Ich habe ein Buch gelesen in dem der Hauptcharakter ‚Herr Frederick' hieß, aber das spielte vor ungefähr hundert Jahren. Ich dachte nicht, dass heute noch jemand das Wort benutzt.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Meine Augen tun vom Weinen weh und mein Kopf schmerzt so doll.

Ich kann es nicht glauben.

Mein Dad war ein Todesser.

Und jetzt ist er ein Sklave.

Sie haben mir erzählt, dass er ein Spion für das Licht war. Und in der letzten Schlacht sagte er Du-weißt-schon-wem dass er endlich frei war… und dieser Bastard hat ihn verflucht.

Ein Versklavungsfluch.

Merlin.

Ich glaube ich kann es nicht ertragen den ganzen Rest jetzt auch noch zu schreiben.

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Mein Dad ist versklavt an Harry Potter. Den Retter des verdammten Universums.

Du-weißt-schon-wer muss in seinem Grab lachen. Er hat mit Sicherheit seine Rache bekommen.

Das ist wo Dad jedes Jahr hingeht. Zu Potters Haus. Er sagt der Sklavenbund verlangt es.

Verlangt, dass er Potter dient.

Sklaverei ist verdammt noch mal nicht legal. Aber dank des verfi…ten Fluches ist Dad immer noch nicht frei. Offensichtlich hat er etwas unterschrieben, das Potter und seiner Frau die Kontrolle über ihn gibt nur um den Bund zu befriedigen.

Dad konnte noch nicht einmal seine verdammten Hochzeitsurkunden alleine unterschreiben.

Ich werde Potter umbringen.

Liebes Tagebuch

Mama sagt ich soll nicht Potter die Schuld geben. Das ist nicht sein Fehler.

Ja und, es ist nicht sein Vater, der versklavt ist. Also gebe ich ihm solange die Schuld wie ich will.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Ich habe heute Harry Potter getroffen.

Ich denke, ich habe ein bisschen die Kontrolle verloren als ich Dad vor ihm knien sah. Ich hab Potter angeschrieen. Er stand nur da und ließ meinen Vater sich selbst erniedrigen, der Bastard.

Ich hab Hausarrest.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Wenn ich jemals eines von Potters Kindern treffe, werde ich sie richtig auf die Nase schlagen.

Ich hab mitgehört wie Mama mit Mrs. Potter gesprochen hat. Die Bälger haben Dad knien lassen.

Aber warum auch nicht? Sie haben gesehen wie ihr verdammter Vater das etliche Male getan hat!

Ich hab mich entschieden Mrs. Potter trotzdem zu mögen. Sie hat sie bestraft indem sie sie zwei Tage wie Sklaven handeln und Dad bedienen ließ. Gut für sie. Auch wenn sie zwei Wochen daraus hätte machen sollen.

Wenn diese Kinder das noch mal probieren, werden sie das bezahlen.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Okay, vielleicht mag Potter es nicht Dad zu versklaven.

Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihn jetzt mag.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Ich bin in Dracos Haus. Ich wünschte sein Baby würde aufhören zu schreien. Jeder denkt ich sollte ‚Tante Amy' und so erwachsen sein. Ich will aber nicht.

Dad ist wieder bei den Potters.

Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Die Zeit ist fast da. Es sind fast dreißig Jahre seit mein Dad versklavt wurde.

In zwei Tagen ist er ein freier Mann.

Ich zwicke mich ständig um zu sehen, ob ich auch wirklich wach bin.

Amy

--------------

Liebes Tagebuch

Er ist frei.

Mein Dad ist frei.

Der Spruch hat gewirkt. Potter ist jetzt sein Lehnsherr, nicht sein Herr. Er muss nicht mehr knien oder Bestrafungen hinnehmen oder sonst etwas.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wird er den ganzen Sommer hier sein. Wir werden die Zeit zusammen verbringen, als Familie. Sogar Draco hat sich ein paar Tage von der Arbeit frei genommen um hier zu sein.

Ich hatte gerade letztens meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag, und das ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Sommer mit meinem Dad verbringen kann. Ich will nur bei ihm sein um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich meine Zeit damit verschwende in dieses Tagebuch zu schreiben.


End file.
